1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a control system for an auger mixing apparatus. More specifically, a control system for an auger mixing apparatus that is configured to individually control each auger attached thereto is described.
2. Description of the Related Art
The auger mixing apparatus of interest in this application is typically used for purposes related to farming. Additionally, the types of machines implementing such auger mixers vary, including trucks, trailers, and stationary mixers. In particular, auger mixing apparatuses are typically used to process hay and grain for animal feed purposes.
Advances in auger technology have improved animal feed quality, processing time, and discharge rate/evenness. The quality of the animal feed and the efficient use of the auger mixing machine are, in large part, dependent on the processing performed by the augers. Therefore, one way to improve the feed quality is to have greater control of the features of the mixing machine.
In order to ensure high quality feed and optimal use of the machine, operators typically consider multiple processing factors. Processing factors include, for example: the kind of material being processed, such as hay or grain; the overall weight of the materials being processed; the stage of processing, such as unloading, mixing, and cleaning; and the location of the door with respect to the augers.
Depending, therefore, on the processing factors such as those described above, an operator may want to manipulate the control settings of the mixing machine. A few techniques have been commonly used to manipulate the control of the augers to process the feed without causing excessive damage and to clean and prepare the mixer for subsequent use. For example, one related auger mixing apparatus allows the operator of the machine to start or stop each mixing auger separately. In a different related auger mixing apparatus, the operator is able to control the overall machine speed, thereby increasing or decreasing the speed for all augers simultaneously.
Although control of the auger speed is helpful, each of the related examples is limited to the ability to manipulate the speed. In one example, although the speed is variable, all of the augers rotate at the same rate. In the other example, although the speed of one auger can be reduced to zero (i.e. the auger is turned off) while another auger can continue rotating, the machine does not allow for individual variance in the speed while multiple augers are turning.
Another problem with the above-mentioned related examples is that the level of experience required to efficiently use the machine without ruining the feed quality. Even though the speed of the auger is alterable, an inexperienced operator may not have the understanding of what speeds are best suited for the varying processing factors mentioned above.
Yet another problem with the above-mentioned related examples is that the only control setting that can be manipulated is the speed of the auger. Neither of the related examples allows for controlled manipulation of the auger position. As such, it is difficult for an operator to alter the relative positions of augers to improve feed processing depending on the stage. Currently, to offset the position of the augers, an operator can alter the position either mechanically or by timing the auger rotation. To alter the auger position mechanically, an operator may need to manually disassemble and reassemble the auger parts. To alter the auger position by timing, an operator needs to try and time when to start and stop each auger individually, so that the leading edge of the fighting stops at the desired location. Both options, manually adjusting the augers and timing to adjust the augers, are often inconvenient and inefficient.
Therefore, it is shown that the currently known devices do not permit individual control of each auger for both position and the individual speed of each auger, which control is desirable.